


Dream Man

by viciouswishes



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace knows that Veronica's life isn't normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandy_s](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sandy_s).



> Setting: Post-"One Angry Veronica."

Veronica Mar's life resembles the plot to _The Young & the Restless_ more than it does anyone else's life that Wallace knows, anyone else's that he's ever met. Veronica says that's just because he doesn't know the seedy underbelly of everyone else's life. Where Wallace sees little girl with her daddy, Veronica sees child molester, and where Wallace sees a middle-aged housewife, Veronica sees a prescription pill addict who's cheating on her husband with the gardener. 

Wallace prefers his view of the world. But that doesn't stop him from being best friends with Veronica Mars. 

He takes her out for ice cream. It's his way of saying, Sorry, that I was the only stable thing in your life and just took off. He hopes it will work and halfway through their desert, Veronica's got a chocolate sprinkle on her nose and Wallace knows she's at least mostly forgiven him. 

When he insists on paying for the ice cream, she tugs on his arm and tells him that's it too much. "Nah, we still got to go to the beach," he says. 

"Oh, Wallace," Veronica says, giving a dramatic sigh, "you're just the man of my dreams." 

Wallace smiles at that, even though he knows that the only reason he ranks is because her boyfriend has a kid with another girl and her ex wears an ankle monitor. But for today, Wallace Fennel is going to be Veronica Mar's dream man.


End file.
